A Tale of Prince and Commoner
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: After Lisa released her book about Usui and Misaki instantly the readers fell in love with their story, until she released who she based the story with.


Title: A Tale of Prince and Commoner

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kachou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

An official image approved by the Rachester family released for the media, where Usui in his usual dress shirt and waistcoat and matching pants while Misaki worn her modest yet off shoulder fit dress, Usui leaning in to Misaki with a clear smile on his lips, both kissed while their eyes are closed.

After Lisa released her book about Usui and Misaki instantly the readers fell in love with their story, until she released who she based the story with.

Now the couple are grabbed by international media attention in regards to their fairytale love story.

Now the couple is having a sit down with one of the famous magazine who wanted to know the couple more, photographers are around taking their picture and would pick one for their cover.

The journalist who came to interview the couple is suppressing her squeals seeing them up close and personal, with their hands holding each other not letting go the whole time during the interview, Usui seated close to her as her hip almost sits on his, the arm that snakes around her waist is the one holding her hand both worn a matching theme color of clothing as they need to.

"All those who have read the book Prince and the Maid some still doubt your relationship, what is it like to date a Princely?" she asked wanting to squeal.

"It's like dating an alien" after that Usui lost it and laughed slapping his knee in the process.

"That's what she calls me" he admitted.

"I call him that because he is extraordinary. Like so weird he's perfect at doing everything!" she admitted and Usui kept on grinning at her.

"You're just saying that because you're all in-love" this time the lady journalist shrieked.

"No! really! He's so good at everything it's so weird!" she told and Usui laughed and leaned in to give her a kiss and Misaki turned to glare at him because of that, "But all in all he's really sweet and clingy, which I don't mind" she blushed.

"Good because where you go I go"

"Same" Misaki replied and the staff together with the journalist laughed.

More questions had been asked including, "How does the other gets jealous?" the journalist is so interested with it.

"She starts whenever I get back and she'll be like: How is she?" and Usui wheezed, "I mean I just went out for a grocery while she was sleeping but she thought I was cheating!" he was losing it and Misaki was pouting. "Misa-chan is always with me whenever we do errands since she has her own but at that time I can't wake her because she was so tired and it would hurt me to see her like a zombie walking around!" he told and Misaki continued to pout at him.

"How is he his Excellency being jealous?"

"Oh that's simple, all my underwear goes missing" with that the staff and the photographers including the interviewer wheezed at the couple and their funny ways, "You can hide my shoes like the usual, why that though?" Misaki started to argue with him again and he pulled her kissed her.

"I love you" he teased and she pinched his nose and everyone can see their candid moments when Misaki turned to the journalist.

"Don't include that please?" and with that the journalist laughed and agreed.

"But everyone likes to know how you both express to each other when you don't want the other to leave the house or head to somewhere?"

"We hide each other's socks and shoes" with that Journalist even rolled on the grass laughing at the couple.

More were asked and given answers when they invited them for snacks when the maids brought along some sweets and tea.

As the day ended the maids who is Misaki close to when she went to England to get Usui back is there in the kitchen with her, they were having tea that evening while Usui was given a task by his grandfather since Gerard is busy.

Misaki who joined the girls later in the maid's quarters to have their ladies' night talk before Usui picks her up.

* * *

Like the usual day, there is always a touring group when one groupies pointed the couple's picture where Usui is wearing his navy blue cavalry uniform, with golden linings together with his shoulder pads and medals, his shoulder and chest with his aiguillette hanging, he is embracing Misaki from behind, she matched his navy blue uniform with her not so modest dress which is hugging fit to her body yet the skirt flows down the floor like a chiffon gown.

"Are they the characters from the book!" the girls bounced pointing.

"They are actually" the familiar lady tour guide giggled while the guards who's posted on the halls snorted and wanted to laugh since the Usui couple is already famous and becoming an attraction themselves.

They started to ask the tour guide more question, when younger girls pointed at Scott's photo, the tour guide knew there is always that one girl group, "That is his Excellency Richard Charles Patrick Winston Scott Rachester III, third son of Lady Patricia and Sir Yuu Hirose, he is the heir of th-" she was cut off when the couple Usui and Misaki appeared wearing their usual get up, Usui with his dress shirt neatly tucked to his dress pants, his buttons three opened with his leather strapped watch, while Misaki matched his white Halston sleeveless fit flare dress, they waived at the guid who happily greeted back.

The three girls gaped at the couple, Misaki with her arm around his waist while Usui's arm rested over Misaki's shoulder yet pulled her close.

"I read your interview~" cooed by the guide at them.

"You did? So what do you think? Tamed or more like we would act around the castle?" jest by Misaki and Usui heartily laughed.

"A little tamed but gosh you too, you're naughty!" she jest which made Misaki blushed to the roots.

"We're morethan- Ouch! Darling!" Misaki elbowed Usui who laughed together with the guid when the girls pulled out their books, 'The Prince and The Maid' and Misaki giggled and pulled an expensive gold with silver pen on Usui's pocket and the tour guide mused at how intimate they are.

Misaki and Usui started signing when suddenly Scott with playful laugh bounded looking for an armor, some few guards in armor like cavalry uniform tailed him, "This one quick!" he told pulling one of the armor's head and the guide with Misaki giggle at the antics the youngest Rachester pulls everytime.

"Let me guess, you're giving our dear big brother another heart attack?" Usui asked.

"And hope this one sends him to the hospital" told the boy and Usui started to help him suit up the armor, it was a sight to see, Misaki pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo for later upload.

"Count me in" said Usui in laughter.

"Is he the dude on that picture?" pointed by the girl earlier and Misaki with the Guide nodded, "He's cuter in person" she squealed.

"Can you believe he's the same guy who they call the four miles monster?" Misaki pointed and her tour guide friend nodded like they were in a comedy show.

"Wait, my shorts!" said by the boy when his shorts got stuck.

"Sir! He arrived!" told by another guard who seemed their look out.

"We need to hurry!" said by another guard who's helping him, when they finished.

"Act like nothing happened" said Scott and they did, although Misaki put her phone ready, when Gerard came, he started to check the armors one by one by knocking, when he reached Scott's armor, not having to tock the metal yet, "GAH!" Gerard jumped on Cedric's arms and Usui wheezed sitting on the floor losing it, the guards suppressed their laughter.

"Stupid little brother" grumbled by the Walker Earl and slammed the helmet window of his brother's armor while the other laughed, "Please put me down" said Gerard and Cedric complied, Misaki got it all on record while she laughed as well.

Usui went to Scott and high fived him while still clutching his stomach, suddenly Scott's phone started ringing, "Mates, off with the suit!" and the guards who helped him put it on took it off, it was quicker than putting it on.

After taking it off he replied the call, "Sorry, mates. The lads are calling in, I need to go" with that he bolted out with his gym shorts on, and his shirts with hilarious captions.

"I bet you supported the lad with this?" Gerard pointed at his other younger brother who's sticking to his fiancé.

"Nope, I've been with my Misa-chan and Guide-san here for a while" he lied and Gerard squinted his eyes.

When Gerard left, "I know I'm awful but I regret nothing" he told Misaki and kissed her nose.

"I know you didn't, and I didn't regret it either" and with that they went off.

"Uh…" one of the old lady from the group blinked shocked at the pranks the brothers throw.

"This is tamed actually, the youngest set the other on fire once actually" and the lady guide continued her touring with the guests.

"Now then, let's head to the balcony garden where you can see the Duke and his daughter having tea at the moment~" she told looking at her watch.

~END?~


End file.
